Bacterial Contamination
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: "La contaminación bacteriana se ha extendido, ninguno de ustedes esta aquí, finalmente estoy sola, Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele..." La he contaminado. Songfic. Canción: Bacterial Contamination - Vocaloid.


**Hola, hola! n_n Les traigo otro songfic X3 de la canción "Bacterial Contamination" de Vocaloid Espero lo disfruten ^^**

Disclaimer: Sonic y demás personajes pertenecen a SEGA®/Sonic Team® ~ Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha/Crypton Future Media. Letra por Matru (かにみそP). Video por Deino. 

Aquí está el video de Youtube: watch?v=tktcOUi-x-A.

~Bacterial Contamination~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_"Asesínate"_**

Fue lo que susurró antes de alejarse.

Ahora comprendía.

Bajé la mirada.

Blaze al fin me había dado una opción para ponerle fin a esto...

**_"Hemos decidido" "Vamos a ignorarla"_**

**_Vamos a avergonzar a todos los involucrados con ella, ¿Verdad?_**

Caminé por el pasillo y escuché con claridad eso.

Rouge, Sonic y Shadow estaban en mi contra.

Shadow sólo asintió ante los comentarios de los otros 2.

Bajé la mirada y me alejé.

**_Soy su objetivo, escucho a alguien que susurra:_**

_**"¿Ella no te altera los nervios?" Estoy en lo correcto**._

Blaze se encuentra con un chico.

-¿Ella no te altera los nervios?- Preguntó Tails.

Mi "amiga" sólo se limitó a verlo.

Con dificultad asintió.

Tengo razón.

Soy su víctima...

**_Contaminada por las bacterias,_**

**_Me quede atrapada en esta situación,_**

**_Mi corazón se ha desgastado_**

**_Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele..._**

Cada día suele ser lo mismo...

Burlas, objeto de peleas...

No puedo salir.

Estoy contaminada...

Camino hacia mi salón. No hay nadie.

Me tiro al piso.

**_No importa como "Quiero ser salvada"_**

**_Nadie es mi amigo,_**

**_No importa como "Siento dolor"_**

**_Ningún lugar puede sanarme._**

Blaze es la única persona que podría decirse que es mi amiga.

Pero a la vez, podría decir que es una simple compañera de instituto y nada más.

Pero nadie me necesita...

Me duele el corazón...

¡Quiero ser salvada!

**_Todo el mundo me desprecia_**

**_¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme...?_**

**_Mi corazón se rompe en millones de pedazos_**

**_¿En donde desapareceré...?_**

Lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

No puedo...

Llegan Tails, Rouge, Sonic y Shadow.

Ya no por favor...

Mi golpiza diaria.

Shadow lleva un palo de madera.

Cierro los ojos.

Los 4 me miran con desprecio.

Ya no aguanto...

**_Teniendo a alguien como amigo,_**

**_Lo contaminaré también,_**

**_Solo para sentirme mejor._**

Se acerca una chica...

-Estás bien?- Me preguntó

Bajo la mirada.

-Soy Cream- Dijo con una sonrisa

Traté de devolverle el gesto, pero fue en vano.

Los otros le reclamaron:

-¡Cream! Estás loca?- Espetó Sonic

Cream le vió con recelo.

-Déjala- Controló Shadow al erizo azul -Si quiere ayudar a alguien así, es su problema.

Ví a Shadow.

Me devolvió la mirada. Es fría.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Vete- Susurré.

**_Dame tu mano,_**

**_Ella fue muy amable._**

**_"Lo siento", te prometí disculparme con ella_**

-Te ayudo?- Ofreció la chica.

Cream era por lo menos 2 años menos que yo.

-No puedo...- Mascullé.

Escuchaba cómo Tails y Rouge se burlaban de mí...

...y de la pequeña Cream.

**_Contaminada por las bacterias,_**

**_No vale la pena creer_**

**_Hasta el "Sentido Común" es devorado_**

**_No puedo mantener mi pureza_**

Lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de mis ojos...

-Déjenla!- Exclamó Cream

-¿Cómo tú, vas a defenderla?- Preguntó Rouge con una sonrisa cínica en su cara

Cream guardó silencio.

-Todo es en vano.- Susurré con la cabeza gacha.

**_Ya que la Contaminación Bacteriana se ha extendido_**

**_Debes ser más resistente,_**

**_Aun si pudieras sobrevivir_**

**_Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele..._**

-Por favor...- Mascullé.

-Quítate Cream- Apartó Rouge

-No!- La chiquilla jaló a la otra de la camisa

-Vamos Cream...- Comentó Sonic con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No!- Exclamó la coneja.

**_La Contaminación Bacteriana se ha ido,_**

**_Me siento mucho mejor,_**

**_Se lo trasmití a ella_**

**_Aja, aja, aja, aja ja._**

-Ah sí?- Preguntó Shadow.

Sonic hizo que el erizo negro retrocediera.

Tenían mejores planes.

-Cream...- Dije, con la voz entrecortada -Vete... déjame.

La chica, con lágrimas en los ojos salió del baño rápidamente.

Era mejor. Me sentía mejor...

Sonic le murmuró algo a Shadow y a los demás.

Me miraron y Tails me escupió.

-Era de esperar- Pensé.

Aguardaba la golpiza, pero salieron del aula y fueron a la dirección de Cream.

La contaminé.

**_Todos están contaminados por bacterias,_**

**_Las heridas son incurables,_**

**_A pesar de quitarse la vida después de la contaminación,_**

_**Ni siquiera se puede morir con gracia**._

Me quedé pensando...

A pesar de estar "bien", sigo con aquella sensación.

Me incorporé.

Miré hacia el escritorio,

Había unas lindas tijeras.

Sonreí.

**_La contaminación bacteriana se ha extendido,_**

**_Ninguno de ustedes esta aquí,_**

**_Finalmente estoy sola_**

**_Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele..._**

**_Duele, Duele, Duele, Duele, ¡Duele!_**

Las miré.

Y de un solo golpe al cuello, mi vida pasó ante mis ojos.

Mis antiguos amigos, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Tails y Blaze...

Todo eso era pasado.

Reí.

Manchas carmín adornaron mi blanca vestimenta.

-Era lo que quería- Sonreí

-Amy Rose al fin está muerta y no contaminará a nadie de nuevo con la Contaminación Bacterial...-

Caí al piso.

Con una sonrisa en la cara y las tijeras ensangrentadas en mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este songfic XD de la canción "Bacterial Contamination"

Amy como protagonista (Hehe que bueno que se haya muerto XDDD okno.)

Dejen sus comentarios! :D (Claro, cualquier tipo de comentarios .w.)


End file.
